Super Straw Hat Smashers!
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: The Straw Hats must travel to different worlds, in order to save the multiverse! some innuendo, or references, pairings inside
1. And so, The Adventure begins

Boneyboy: OK! My first One Piece fic! It's a crossover! My OC's star in this too, I'll explain how they joined the Straw Hats in another fic, but this is good, if not better! It's a Super Smash Bros. X One Piece fic I call…

**Super Straw Hat Smashers!!!**

Boneyboy: Ok, the title could be better, but it's what I could think of… This is kinda AU. Pairings here are SanjiNami, RobinOCOC, and some implied ZoroRobin. So, without further ado… let's start! I don't own One Piece, or Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 1: And so, the adventure begins…

In a realm of darkness, instinctive fear is triggered without our knowing. In this realm, there is an aura of fear, and hopelessness, from everywhere. At the very epicenter of this fear, is a simple table. Around this table, sits 11 individuals… individuals chosen by the dark, for they are dark themselves…

These individuals were clothed in a cloak, which was covered in symbols, each symbolizing the seven deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Wrath and Envy, and also symbolizing the four last things: Death, Judgment, Hell, and Glory. These individuals each showed their own aura of paralyzing fear, and hatred.

The first of these 11 people spoke first, with a loud, commanding way of speaking, "How goes the first step? Is he going to find them?" He asked. (A/N: For now, let's refer to these guys as #/11, until their identities are revealed.)

2/11 replied, in an elite, stoic way, "He's gone, just as we planned, 1/11." He placed his hands on the table, "How is it that these children pose a threat to us, and our plan?"

3/11 was quick to answer; he spoke in calm, but surprisingly light, way, "These "children" are the very things that hold a part of the multiverse together… if they remain, they can stop us, and most likely kill us… again."

"So why can't we just kill them all!?" spoke 5/11, he spoke with an arrogant, cocky sort of way. "If they die now, we can rule without a problem, niño!" he continued.

"Silence." 1/11 commanded, "Let us have the fool bring them to us. Whether they die finding us, or if we kill them, either way, they will cure our unending boredom…"

Elsewhere, on the Grand Line…

The Thousand Sunny sails the sea, with an elegance no ship could hope to match. The jolly roger of the Straw Hats shown in full glory, and the crew of this ship, enjoying the peace they have at the moment,

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were playing around, like they usually do. Zoro was asleep, again. Nami was basking in the sun. Sanji was offering Nami, Amy and Robin drinks, as he would always do. Robin was enjoying a good book. Franky was practicing his "Supa!" dance. Brook was writing a new song. Amy was polishing her sai's, she wore a hot pink tank top, and a pair of slim jeans, and Jaden was up in the crow's nest on watch duty, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, with black cargo pants, and a black fedora on his head. Little did the crew actually know that this day was only the beginning of a grand adventure.

Nami had yet again, proven she had Sanji wrapped around her fingers, "Sanji would probably jump off a cliff if I said so!" she said proudly

Amy had sweat dropped at this "fact" She sighed, _"Nami, any guy would if you showed cleavage…"_ She thought. Robin however, was too preoccupied to notice.

Zoro had woken up, for the umpteenth time, about ready to kill Luffy and his damn mouth! If only he had a silent captain! As Zoro got up, he froze, there was something wrong… he could feel it in his bones, as if a dark foreboding was upon him. He looked over to Robin, she expressed the same look, and they both knew this feeling, something was wrong, and they didn't like it…

Robin looked up to Jaden, "Jaden-san, do you feel something, like something is about to go wrong?"

Jaden looked down, "Like the chill you get when you see a ghost? Yeah, now that you mention it, something doesn't feel right…"

Nami looked at the three weirdly, "There's no problem with the weather, what could possibly happen?"

Usopp stopped what he was doing and glared at Nami, "What could happen!!!???"

He was about to tell a strange lie that he always had at the ready, when something trembled beneath the ship, something, or someone, was rising out from beneath the waters. A figure, garbed in all white, rose up to the starboard side of the ship, but this figure wasn't human, or at least not humanoid, moreover it was a human _hand. _And it was _floating, _in mid air.

Usopp pointed to the hand, "THAT could happen!!!!" Nami fell out of her chair, surprised by the fact there was a hand in the air, and the fact that Usopp was right about something for once. Jaden, out of shock, fell out of the crow's nest.

Luffy stared in awe, "SOOOOOOO COOOOOLLLL!!!!!" Sanji, who had the nerve at the moment to ask, "Who the hell are you?"

The hand had begun to speak, even though there was no mouth, "Are you the Straw Hat pirates?" he asked frantically?

Luffy replied, "Yup, that's us!"

The hand continued, "Good, I finally found you! I need your help!" He would've continued, but he noticed Jaden get up, "You… you must be Jaden-san, the guy the smashers told me about!"

Jaden snapped his fingers, "And you must be Master Hand-san, the being my friends spoke of!"

Robin inquired, "You know this person?"

Jaden turned to her, "Only by reputation. He's one of the most powerful beings in creation."

Luffy walked up to Master Hand, "Can you poop?" He asked? Nami had then whacked him on the head, "BAKA!"

Master Hand shuddered, "Well anyway, I need your help! This could mean the fate of your world!"

Franky stepped in, "Calm down, chill, Hand bro. Tell us, what's up?"

Master hand took a deep breath, " This started when a new threat arose, a threat that threatens to destroy many worlds, a new syndicate of villains, supposedly long dead, are back to destroy everything, you guys are the only ones who have the ability to stop them now!"

Brook commented, "Yohoho! This seems serious, too much for my brain to take, but I don't have a brain! Yohoho!"

Luffy looked serious, "We'll do it." Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji shouted, "WHAT! DON"T GO MAKING COMMITMENTS WITHOUT US!!!!"

Luffy turned to the crew, "Well, he needs us! We gotta do it!"

Zoro sighed, "Well, he's made up his mind, I'll go."

Nami sighed as well, "I guess so, it's not like we can forget this, huh?"

Usopp clutched his stomach, "I think my "Don't-follow- floating-hand disease" is acting up again, but I'll do it."

Sanji smirked, "If Nami-san is going, then so am I!"

Chopper smiled, "Yay, a new adventure!"

Robin smiled, "This shall be interesting…"

Franky smiled, "OK! Let's help Hand bro!"

Brook laughed, "Yohoho! Let's go!"

Amy sighed, "I have my doubts, but I'll join you."

Jaden smirked, "Then we're all in agreement."

Master Hand shouted, "Great!! Hold on I'll take you to a new world!" He dove underwater, and picked up the ship, as if it were a bath toy. "Ok, hold on tight everyone! Here we go!!!!" He sped up, and a hole appeared in the sky, Master Hand flew inside, and the Thousand Sunny with him, a new adventure had begun…

TBC

Boneyboy: First Chappie! Review! If any of you guess the members of the 11 villains, please send me a private message, to avoid spoilers. Review still!


	2. Surfin' the Interuniversal Highway!

Boneyboy: Chappie 2!!! This is where the real adventure begins! The first arc starts the next chapter, but it is hinted this chapter! Usopp is here for our disclaimer.

Usopp: I, Captain Usopp, own One Piece, and supper Smash Bros.

Boneyboy whacks Usopp with a hammer.

Boneyboy: He's lying, I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Surfin' the Interuniversal Highway!

The Straw Hats were holding on for dear life, and in Usopp's case, screaming for his mommy. Master Hand was travelling even faster than Luffy when eating dinner. He shouted up to the Straw Hats, "Are you guys okay!?"

The Straw Hats, except for Robin, all shouted back, "WHADDYA THINK, BAKA!!!!"

Master Hand, who could not hear them so well over the speed they were going, responded back, "Good, cause' we're almost there!!"

Another hole appeared in front of the Thousand Sunny, as everyone flew in, the sight was breathtaking. It was a road made out of aura, with many smaller roads branching out of it, like a great tree, and surrounding this road, was a vast cosmos of multiple universes. Planets of every size and color could be seen all around, as the Thousand Sunny passed them by. The Straw Hats looked astounded, it was as if they were just shown the meaning of life!

Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper had stars in their eyes, "SOOOOO COOOOLLL!!!!"

Zoro just stood there, in awe of what he was seeing, "Where are we?" he asked.

Master Hand replied, "We, my marimo-headed friend, are at The Point!"

Zoro popped a vein at the "marimo" crack. Nami continued, "The Point?"

Master Hand shook up and down, as if he meant to nod, "Yeah, this is where the Multiverse meets!"

Everybody looked to Robin, who answered with near-encyclopedia like knowledge, "The collection of every universe in existence."

To this answer, everyone gave an "Oh…" answer. Master Hand continued, "C'mon, Jaden-san, Amy-san, you two have been here before!"

The crew looked at the two, Amy answered quickly, the pressure of the staring was a bit much… "Yeah, but that didn't mean we had to like it!"

Master Hand continued, "Now, I will send you along the Inter universal Highway. That will take you to a new world. While you are in that world, you must find a relic of my creation; I call it, the Smash Emblem! The inhabitants of the world can help you, the world I'm sending you to will have at least 1 Smasher there to help, they may or may not want to help you, but you'll find a solution to convince them somehow. To access the Smash Emblem, you all must find all the Smashers of that world, and then, conquer a source of evil, that hides the Emblem from you. Once you acquire the Emblem, its power will take you to a new world, where you'll repeat the process until all 11 of the Emblems are in your possession, once you have all 11, They'll take you to my world, where we can find a way to vanquish this new threat."

Franky stated blankly, "Did that make any sense to you?"

Luffy smiled, "So you're saying we need to go on adventures to find these Emblem things, and save the Multiverse, right?"

Master Hand nodded, "Well, in a basic sense, yeah."

The crew looked shocked, "YOU ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD ALL THAT!!!!!?????"

Sanji, Nami, and Zoro proceeded to bang their heads against the mast, the actual thought of Luffy understanding something so complex like this was too improbable.

Master Hand took the ship again, "Ok, time to start, your first step into a new world! Be careful out there!" He then threw the ship so that it rocketed to "Ludicrous speed" (Spaceballs thing)

The Thousand Sunny was flying so fast, that Usopp flew to the back of the ship, for he was not prepared for the boost.

Up ahead of our heroes, was a flash of light… and then, before their eyes, they were back at sea again. As everyone got up, dazed from the burst of speed, they noticed that they were at a port town, and there was someone, or something, sitting at the edge of the port, and from what the Straw Hats could see, he appeared to have the shape of a fungus…

TBC

Boneyboy: Can anyone guess this arc? I'll leave you to figure that out. Review!


	3. Exploring the Kingdom of Mushrooms!

Boneyboy: Ok, Time to start a new arc! As some of you may have guessed, it is the Mushroom Kingdom!! So here we go! Starting with the disclaimer, its Galley-La's Dock 1's finest Shipwright, Paulie!

Paulie: Boneyboy doesn't own One Piece, or Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 3: Exploring the Kingdom of Mushrooms!

The Thousand Sunny was tied up to the dock, as the Straw Hats all stepped out, and took a look at their new surroundings. A lot of it was small stands and shops, mostly junk. Beggars were sitting and begging for the most random of items.

Luffy could barely contain his excitement. "Guys, look! It's a mushroom!" he said, pointing to the nearby Toad.

The Toad looked shocked, "Who do you think you are!? I'm a Toad, thank you very much!" he exclaimed with a dignified look.

He started to walk away, but Jaden stepped in front of him, "Not so fast, short stuff. Tell me, where exactly are we?" He asked with a slightly sadistic look that could scare Eneru shitless.

The Toad looked up nervously, "I-I-I don't answer to you!!" he stammered.

He was once again about to leave, but 3 hands appeared from the ground, holding him in place, the hands turned him around, to see Robin with her arms crossed to a perfect X. she smiled, "I believe we are still waiting for an answer to our question."

Jaden smirked, "Thanks Robin, I can handle this from here," he turned to the Toad, "You're going to tell me where we are, now, or I'll be pissed, and you don't want that…"

The Toad looked up to Jaden, "Are you threatening me!?"

Jaden smiled, "No, I'm asking you nicely…" He then extended his claws, pointing them at the Toad, "…THIS IS THREATENING YOU!!!!"

The Toad looked like he just took a shit in his pants, "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you!! Just don't kill me!!!"

Jaden withdrew his claws, "Ok, so where are we now?" he asked, still looking intimidating.

The Toad turned around, "We're at the Goomba Ports, This is where all the riffraff, scum, cowards, and fools come, and it is also where the royal boats are docked." He says with an even more elegant air than before.

Nami looked puzzled, "royal boats? There's royalty here?"

The Toad continued, "Of course! Who hasn't heard of Princess Peach? The most popular person in the kingdom?" he inquired.

Sanji had entered his "Heart-eyed" look, "3 Mellorine!! 3 A princess!? This world just turned interesting!!"

Nami sighed and turned to Sanji, "Sanji, if this Peach is a princess, and is that popular, don't you think she'd be in a relationship by now?"

Sanji turned back to Nami, "Well… you're right Nami-san, but a guy can dream, can't he?" He said with a defeated look.

The Toad cleared his throat, "If I may continue, the princess is residing within the castle just up north…" He explained.

Sanji and Nami looked out into the distance; this castle wasn't so hard to miss; after all, it was the tallest building around…

But as Sanji and Nami turned around, they noticed that Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook weren't present. Only Robin, Zoro, Jaden, and Amy were there… "Where are the rest of them?" Nami asked?

Zoro lazily answered, "They went into that shop, looking for who-knows-what." He pointed to the nearby shop; it was all ragged, and torn down.

Inside the said shop, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook were checking out the items this peddler had, in a line on the counter, he had a 1-up mushroom, a fire flower, a jar of honey, a throwing hammer, and a turtle shell.

All of said pirates gazed at the items with awe, "SOOOO COOOOOLLL!!!" they exclaimed.

The peddler, who happened to be a brown, walking, talking mushroom, squealed in delight, "You like e'm? Then here, a 1-up mushroom, if you eat these, than you will be able to get more power when you run out, only 999 coins!"

As soon as the said mushrooms price was spoken, Nami came running in, as if by instinct, and whacked the poor guy on the head, shouting, "IT"S TOO EXPENSIVE!!!!!"

Sanji and the Toad walked right in as Nami was berating the crew on thoughtless buying. "Hey, who is that guy?" He asked, pointing to the peddler.

The Toad looked at the peddler, "Oh him? He's a Goomba; they're not so elegant like us Toads. His stuff is always overpriced…" Nami had then proceeded to drag the crew outside, with Sanji and the Toad hot on her heels.

The Toad then pointed to a road leading up a hill, as if leading to the castle, "This road should take you to the town square, where the castle should be." He said.

Jaden smiled, "Thanks, here, before you go, let me reward you for your trouble…"

The Toad held out his arms with a smile on his face, like a child being given candy. Jaden walked over to him, and then kicked him far out into the seas, all the while, the Toad screaming in terror.

Nami looked mortified, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!!!???" she asked?

Jaden turned to her, "I didn't like his attitude…"

Nami stared at him blankly, "BUT YOU THREATENED TO KILL HIM EARLIER!!!"

Jaden just ignored her, So Nami gave up on this, and the crew walked through the path on the hill, until they decided to stop for a minute.

Franky sat down cross-legged, "Hey guys, how are we gonna find these smasher-bros. anyway?"

Robin looked up, "He has a point, we don't know where to start looking…"

Nami glared at Jaden, "Well, if only SOMEBODY hadn't clobbered our informant, we'd know!"

Jaden frowned, "He had it coming…"

Luffy sighed, sometimes his crew could act like idiots, the saying went 'there's no cure for idiots and pirates' and since he was a pirate, his crew must be idiots… Luffy looked out to the castle, it was so close, and yet so far! He let his eyes wander a little, and noticed; at the edge of the square was something that could be their salvation…

"It's a house." Luffy commented.

Brook looked up to him, "What house?"

Luffy pointed down to the house, "That one, there."

Brook looked down to the house; it wasn't anything special, just a basic wooden house.

Nami whacked Luffy in the head, "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US SOONER!!!???" She exclaimed.

The crew got up and walked over to the house, stepping to the front door, they knocked on the door about 3 times, as the door opened up, the man at the door stood with his mouth agape,

Jaden looked surprised, "Y-You!" he exclaimed.

The man smiled, "It's-a me, Mario!!"

TBC

Boneyboy: Yay, new chappie! Next time, we have a new guy doin' the disclaimer, Review pleeezzz! Ja Ne!


	4. The Princess and The Plumbers

Boneyboy: Yay! New chappie! This time, we have for our disclaimer, the whale shark merman himself, the Knight of the Sea, Jimbei!

Jimbei: Boneyboy doesn't own One Piece, or SSBB.

Chapter 4: The Princess and the Plumbers

Mario stepped onto his porch, and gave Jaden a hug, "How-a long has it-a been, old friend-a?"

Jaden smiled, "Too long Mario, too long…"

Usopp looked at them, "You know this guy?"

Jaden looked back to Usopp, "Yeah, an old buddy."

Mario looked at the crew, "Who are-a your friends-a?"

Jaden quickly answered, "My best friends, who can have an adventure without em'?" He looked inside, "Where's Luigi?"

Mario replied, "He went-a to the castle-a, I sent him ahead-a to see the Princess-a, she wanted to speak-a to us."

Luffy said excitedly, "Really!? We want to see the castle too! Let's go together!"

"Okie-Dokie, Let's-a go!!!" Mario beamed.

So Mario took the Straw Hats with him, heading through each dusty pathway, all the while, the Straw Hats had varied reactions to this new friend,

Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook were excited about meeting these new friends, Nami and Zoro were glad there was somebody who was not a complete asshole, but kept a steady eye on him. Robin was intrigued by him, and was curious to know more. Jaden and Amy already seemed to know Mario, so they were relaxed, like meeting a long lost relative. Franky was just calm about this, it wasn't really something to get worked up about.

The crew soon arrived in the town square, a place full of honest peddlers, mostly turtles in multi-colored shells. Toads, Goombas, and other turtles were shopping everywhere.

Usopp marveled, "Look at all these turtles! Who are they, Mario!?" he asked?

Mario looked up to him, "These-a are Koopas, they are-a honest kind-a folk, their shops-a always have good prices-a."

Nami looked down to Mario, "Good, maybe we can find something at good prices here?"

Mario nodded, Nami grinned; things were finally looking up for the Straw Hats.

Luffy caught an interesting object in his eye, it was a star, but how a star could be in a town market and not in the sky was beyond him, but Luffy didn't care, he ran over to it, and the star winked at him as he stared at it in awe. "Nami!!" he shouted.

Nami quickly turned to Luffy, thinking it was something important, like an enemy attack, or maybe a navy assault.

Luffy pointed to the star, "Check this out!! It's a star!"

Nami then whacked Luffy upside his head, "BAKA!!"

Franky looked at said star, he walked over to the peddler, a Koopa, "Oi, bro, what is this star? Why is it in down here, and not in the sky?"

The Koopa turned to him, "Well, my fine fellow, this is a special star; if you touch it you are granted invincibility! Only for 99 coins, it is yours!"

Luffy had little stars in his eyes, "OK! I'll take it!" he paid the merchant and ran over to Nami, half expecting her to hit him. "Y-You're not strangling me!"

Nami looked at him quizzically, "It's a star that grants invincibility, it's a good buy!"

Sanji heart-eyed his way to Nami, "Nami-san! You're so smart when it comes to money! Mellorine!"

Usopp turned to Mario, "Hey, is that the castle?" He asked, pointing to the castle a few feet ahead.

Mario faced Usopp, "Yep-a, the castle is-a few minutes to go-a."

The crew had continued to the castle, and were hastily met at the front gate by a brown mushroom, an old one at that, he held a cane in his right hand, and had a thick British voice, it was the advisor, Toadsworth.

He stepped forward, "Master Mario, welcome! The princess is expecting you, you and your… party."

Mario looked confused, as did the rest of the crew, "The princess-a is expecting us-a?"

Robin turned to Luffy, "Sencho-san, do you think that someone warned her of our coming?"

Luffy replied, "Well, we are pirates, we should be well known."

The inner castle was quite luxurious; it had priceless china on every wall, and a huge red carpet, Toadsworth guided the Straw Hats through to the main throne room.

He turned to them, "Now please, present yourselves with chivalry, in front of the princess, if you may."

Zoro faced Sanji, "No need to tell love-cook that…"

Sanji snapped, "You say something, marimo?"

Toadsworth opened the doors to the throne room, it was bigger than anyone had ever thought, a humungous red carpet running down the center of the floor. Marble was covering all the walls and floor.

At the end of the hallway were two figures sitting at a table, one looked similar to Mario, but was taller and wearing green. The other was wearing a pink dress, and a crown, it was immediately established that she was the princess.

Sanji went heart-eye mode, "Mellorine!" he shouted as he proceeded to move toward this princess, but before he could form another sentence, he was hit on the head by Nami, whom was blushing, but only so slightly that only the trained eye could tell.

Mario walked forward, "Good day-a, Princess Peach, I brought company-a."

Luigi, the brother, waved to Mario, "Hiya, Mario, we were-a waiting for you-a."

Peach curtsied, "Hello Mario, I suppose your friends are here for business?"

Chopper piped up, "You're a princess? How do you know about us?"

Peach continued, "Yes, I have received word about you from Master Hand."

Luffy was now curious, "You know Master Hand?"

Peach continued again, "Yes, Mario, Luigi, and I are smashers."

Zoro joined in, "You guys are smashers? How can anyone tell?"

Luigi stepped in, "You can tell-a by the smash symbols-a on our left hands-a"

The three held up their left hands, and sure enough, there were circles with two lines through it, the sign of smashers.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook all stared, "SOOO COOOOLLL!!"

Peach giggled, "Well then, who might you all be?"

Luffy jumped up to introduce himself, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! Future Pirate King!!"

Zoro stepped up, "Roronoa Zoro, soon to be the World's Greatest Swordsman. First Mate of the Straw Hats."

Nami smiled, "I'm Nami. The Straw Hats Navigator, I love mikans and money!" She said with Berry signs in her eyes.

Usopp gloated, "I'm Captain Usopp!" He was then kicked by Sanji.

Sanji turned to Peach, "Ignore him, He's our sharpshooter, and a compulsive liar. I'm Sanji, A.K.A. Mr. Prince, a master chef." He then proceeded to try and hit on Peach, before Nami and Zoro restrained him.

Chopper blushed, "I'm Tony Tony Chopper! I'm the Doctor!"

Peach smiled, "Well, aren't you the cutest thing?"

Chopper proceeded to do his "Happy dance" "You asshole! That doesn't make me happy!!"

Mario and Luigi sweat dropped, "You seem happy…"

Robin decided to continue on, "I'm Nico Robin, the archaeologist."

Franky carried on, "I'm Franky, the shipwright! Super to meet you!" he gave a thumbs up.

Brook finished, "I'm Brook, The musician. May I see your…" but before he could finish his sentence, he was hit by Nami and Sanji.

Jaden smiled, "You already know me and Amy, anyway, you said you heard from Master Hand?"

Peach continued, "Yes Jaden, He said you'd be looking for _it_. You need all the smashers here, and for that we need…" just as she was about to name the smashers, the wall beside them exploded, and from the smoke, the figure was a giant, monster-like shape.

The creature roared, "Now then, did someone have a party without me!?"

Peach gasped, "Bowser! Why are you here!?"

Jaden glared, "This guy a smasher too?"

Bowser laughed, "You got that right, kid!" as he held up his symbol.

Mario jumped forward, "You won't win-a Bowser!"

Luigi had proceeded to hide behind a pillar with Usopp and Chopper. Each trembling in fear, and praying that God would save them.

Bowser laughed again, "Now then, to collect what I came here for…" He then released a rope from his claw, and grabbed Amy, Nami, Peach, and Robin.

Sanji looked infuriated, "YOU SHITTY TURTLE!!! NAMI-SAN!!! ROBIN-CHAN!!! PEACH-SAN!!! AMY-CHAN!!!!" He shouted as he tried to run after them, but then tripped on a rock that was in front of him.

Zoro, Franky, and Usopp looked at the cook, and spoke simultaneously, "Dude, epic and utter fail…"

Bowser laughed again as he carried the women away into the distance.

Luffy cried, "Come on guys! We gotta save them!" He ran off after the Koopa King, with the crew, Mario, and Luigi close behind…

TBC

Boneyboy: Just in time to thank Erase-san for adding me in her fic!

Jimbei: Review please, or you'll get a taste of Merman Karate!


End file.
